Koishii Hito
by RYTHEMIST
Summary: Siapa yang tidak khawatir jika kekasihmu menghilang tanpa kabar berbulan-bulan? #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


"_Akashi_-kun, _apa seterusnya kita bisa tetap seperti ini?" tanya pemuda bersurai _teal _pada seseorang yang berada disampingnya._

_Akashi Seijuro―pemuda yang ditanya―membelai dengan lembut surai pemuda yang kini tengah bersandar pada bahunya. "Hm, tentu saja Tetsuya."_

_Kuroko memejamkan matanya―menikmati setiap perlakuan yang Akashi berikan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Senyuman terlukis indah di paras manisnya. Kebersamaan dengan seseorang yang paling berharga adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan untuknya._

* * *

.

Kiku Syndrome

Present :

_Koishii Hito_

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Aka**shi Seijuro x **Kuro**ko Tetsuya

**Warning! **Shounen-ai, OOC, typo(s), membosankan, dsb.

.

* * *

Kagami hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah laku bayangannya. Sejak sampai di _Maji Burgers_, pemuda bersurai _teal_ itu hanya diam sembari menatap jalanan dengan tatapan kosong. Bahkan _vanillashake_ yang selalu menjadi nomor satu untuknya tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

"_Oi_, Kuroko. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Wajah datar itu akhirnya berpaling, menatap cahayanya dengan pandangan datar. "_Hai_, Kagami-_kun_. Aku baik-baik saja."

_Oh_ ayolah. Orang bodoh pun pasti tahu jika pemuda dihadapannya ini jauh dari kata 'baik-baik saja'.

Sejak _winter cup_ berakhir dan akhirnya kemenangan berhasil diraih Seirin, memang tidak banyak yang berubah pada kehidupan para anggotanya. Latihan pun tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Seharusnya. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Kuroko.

Sebodoh-bodohnya Kagami, dia tahu jika ada yang salah dengan bayangannya itu. Kuroko memang pendiam. Tapi akhir-akhir ini pemuda itu terlalu pendiam. Selalu tidak mau saat diajak pergi dengan anggota tim, jarang terlihat membaca novel yang merupakan hobinya, dan yang paling parah, Kuroko sering terlihat tengah melamun, seperti saat ini.

Kembali menghela napas. Kagami pasrah. Lelah terus-menerus memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi pada Kuroko. Jika memang Kuroko tidak mau membagi masalahnya, apa boleh buat. Dirinya tidak akan memaksa. Setiap orang pasti punya masalah, bukan?

…

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali Kuroko melihat _handphone_nya yang tergeletak diatas meja, berharap ada satu pesan masuk ataupun dering telepon. Tapi harapan tinggalah harapan, dan terkadang kenyataan amatlah menyakitkan.

Empat bulan terakhir ini Akashi Seijuro tidak menghubungi dirinya. Setiap hari Kuroko terus menanti dan menanti. Namun, tanda-tanda pemuda beriris _heterochrome_ itu akan menghubunginya tidak terlihat sama sekali. Kemana sebenarnya pemuda itu? Mencoba menguhubungi, tapi tidak bisa. Khawatir? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak khawatir bila kekasihnya tidak ada kabar, menghilang bagai di telan bumi.

"Lusa, ya." Guman Kuroko saat iris _aquamarine-_nya tanpa sengaja melihat kalender. Di antara angka-angka yang tertera di kalender, ada satu angka yang dilingkari dengan tinta merah. Angka yang merupakan tanggal dimana _crimson_ dan _teal_ menjadi satu.

"Seijuro-_kun_, _aitakatta_," bisiknya.

Ya. Kuroko rindu. Rindu akan belaian lembut kekasihnya, kata-kata _absolute_-nya yang tidak pernah bisa dibantah. Senyum lembut yang hanya ditujukan untuk dirinya. Suara _baritone_ yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak normal. Tatapan mata yang membuat pipinya merona. Juga aroma _mint_ menenangkan yang menguar dari tubuh Akashi. Kuroko merindukan segala hal tentang kekasih merahnya itu.

…

_Pemandangan yang tersaji saat berada di lantai teratas Tokyo Tower memang sangat indah. Apalagi disaat sore hari. Langit yang berwarna kemerahan seakan membawa kita ke dunia lain._

_Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Akashi dan Kuroko pergi bersama. Mereka memang sering pergi bersama sebagai seorang teman. Tapi dalam suasana yang terasa romantis in? Rasa-rasanya baru kali ini._

_Akashi yang sedari tadi menatap pemandangan kota kini berpaling pada sosok yang berada tepat disampingnya. Sesaat Akashi terpana melihat wajah Kuroko yang berlatarkan langit sore. Indah. Sangat indah. Surai _teal-_nya yang diterpa angin. Iris _aquamarine_ yang berbinar menatap pemandangan dibawah sana. Hidungnya yang mancung. Serta bibir yang sejak tadi terus mengulum senyum. Sosok Kuroko bagaikan jelmaan _Aphrodite_ baginya._

_Hingga tanpa sadar bibirnya melontarkan pernyataan yang mengejutkan._

"_Tetsuya, jadilah kekasihku."_

"Hai_?"_

"_Jadilah kekasihku."_

_Kuroko mengerjapkan mata. Dia tidak salah dengar? Atau mungkin ini hanya mimpi? Akashi Seijuro, orang yang mengaku dirinya _absolute_, meminta Kuroko untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Ini pasti bohong._

"_Akashi-_kun_, itu tidak lucu. April mop sudah lewat sepuluh hari yang lalu." Kuroko tetap mencoba mempertahankan wajah datarnya, walau sebenarnya dia gugup setengah mati. Ayolah. Siapa yang tidak akan gugup jika orang yang kau suka memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihnya._

_Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan serius. "Aku tidak sedang main-main, Tetsuya."_

"_Tapi―"_

_Seakan tahu dengan apa yang akan Kuroko katakan, Akashi menyela. "Jika yang ingin kau katakan adalah tentang gender. Aku tidak peduli, selama itu kau. Aku menyukaimu apa adanya dan aku ingin kau menjadi milikku."_

_Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya. Harus dia akui, hatinya sangat senang mendengar pernyataan Akashi. Ya. Kuroko juga memiliki perasaan yang sama pada pemuda beriris _hererochrome_ itu. Tapi dia takut. Takut jika nantinya mereka bersama Akashi akan dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang-orang disekitar mereka. Kuroko tidak ingin itu terjadi. Akashi terlalu sempurna untuk menerima perlakuan seperti itu. _

"Ne_, Tetsuya. Jadi apa jawaban yang akan kau berikan? Ya atau tidak?"_

_Kuroko menunduk dan menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak tahu, Akashi-_kun_."_

"_Kenapa, hm? Apa Tetsuya tidak menyukaiku?" Kuroko hanya menggeleng tanpa berani menatap kedua manik Akashi._

"_Lalu?"_

"_Aku takut.."_

_Masih tetap menatap Kuroko, Akashi membelai surai _teal_ dihadapannya dengan lembut. "Tetsuya takut kalau nanti akan dijauhi teman-teman?"Kuroko kembali menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_Lantas apa yang membuatmu takut?"_

_Kuroko meraih bagian depan seragam Akashi. Masih dengan kepala tertunduk pemuda penyuka _vanillashake_ itu berujar lirih. "A-aku takut jika nanti Akashi-_kun_ akan mendapat perlakuan buruk dari orang-orang karena menjalin hubungan dengan sesame jenis."_

_Iris _heterochrome_ itu melebar walau hanya seperkian detik sebelum akhirnya Akashi mengulas sebuah senyum. Bukan sebuah senyum―seringai yang selalu dia tunjukkan di depan teman-temannya. Melainkan sebuah senyuman tulus yang hanya diperlihatkan untuk Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi meraih tubuh mungil itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan._

"_Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak peduli apa kata orang nanti. Ini adalah keputusanku. Lagipula selama ada Tetsuya, aku yakin bisa melewati rintangan apapun. Ingat. Ucapanku absolut, aku selalu benar."_

_Sedikit ragu, Kuroko mencoba membalas pelukan hangat Akashi. Membenamkan kepalanya pada bahu sang _crimson_, mencoba menghirup aroma _mint_ yang menguar dari tubuh Akashi. Sedangkan Akashi tidak bisa menahan senyumannya saat Kuroko membalas pelukannya._

"_Jadi, apa ini artinya kau menjawab 'ya'?"_

_Tidak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan. Tapi Akashi dapat merasakan sebuah anggukan di bahunya. Senyum menawan kembali terlukis di paras tampannya. Dan hari itu matahari terbenam menjadi saksi permulaan kisah mereka._

…

Tokyo Tower. Tanpa Kuroko sadari, kakinya melangkah membawa dirinya sampai kesini. Tempat yang menyimpan banyak kenangan indah bersama seorang Akashi Seijuro. Rasanya aneh pergi seorang diri ke tempat ini. Sebelumnya dia selalu pergi berdua dengan sang kekasih.

Ah, berbicara tentang kekasih. Kira-kira apa yang tengah dilakukan Akashi saat ini? Apa pemuda itu ingat tentang hari ini? Dan yang paling penting, apa Akashi baik-baik saja saat ini?

"Tetsuya?"

Suara _baritone_ yang sangat di kenal Kuroko menyapa pendengarannya. Kuroko segera berbalik untuk memastikan jika ini bukanlah mimpi. Dan benar saja. Nyata. Pemuda yang kini berada di hadapnnya adalah Akashi Seijuro. Seseorang yang tengah dirindukannya. Kekasihnya. Belahan jiwanya.

"Seijuro-_kun_," bisiknya. Kuroko tetap berdiri di tempatnya, menahan diri untuk tidak menubruk pemuda dihadapannya. "Kenapa Akashi-_kun_ ada di Tokyo?"

Akashi tidak langsung menjawab. Pemuda _crimson_ itu melangkah dan berhenti tepat disamping Kuroko. Irisnya menatap awan yang mulai mendung. "Mungkin untuk melepas rindu."

Kuroko melakukan hal yang sama dengan Akashi. Jantungnya berdegup saat mendengar jawaban Akashi. Mungkinkah Akashi merindukan dirinya? Bolehkah Kuroko berharap?

"Aku minta maaf."

"Untuk?"

Menghela napas sejenak, Akashi pun menjawab. "Karena tidak memberimu kabar beberapa bulan ini."

Kuroko menggeleng, mencoba untuk memberi pengertian pada Akashi. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Kau pasti benci padaku setelah _winter cup_ kemarin."

"Aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu, Tetsuya."

"Marah pun, tidak apa-apa."

Akashi menarik pundak Kuroko. Memaksa pemuda itu untuk menatap matanya. Akashi tertegun. Iris secerah langit musim panas yang biasanya terlihat menawan kini sarat akan kesedihan serta kerinduan. Akashi tersenyum getir melihanya.

"Dengar. Aku tidak marah padamu. Sama sekali. Sebelumnya pernah kukatakan, aku tidak akan mencampur adukkan hubungan ini dengan basket. Kau ingat itu? Hanya saja kekalahan kemarin membuatku sedikit kalut. Jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak menemui dulu. Aku takut, jika aku menemuimu dalam keadaan kalut, aku akan menyakitimu. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Kau terlalu berharga untuk kusakiti, Tetsuya." Jelas Akashi.

Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Tapi setidaknya kau bisa membalas pesanku, kan? Sekali pun tidak apa. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku memikirkanmu. Aku terus bertanya-tanya. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau akhirnya memilih untuk memutuskan hubunganmu denganku? Aku takut, Seijuro-_kun_."

Akashi menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu mungil Kuroko. Bodoh. Akashi merasa sangat bodoh karena telah membuat kekasihnya sedih. Seharusnya dia tidak mengikuti egonya yang tinggi. Padahal sama halnya dengan Kuroko, beberapa bulan ini Akashi sangat merindukan pemuda penyuka _vanillashake_ itu. "Maafkan aku, Tetsuya."

Kekesalan di hati Kuroko mulai menghilang. Tangannya membelai surai Akashi dengan lembut, sebelum akhirnya memeluk pemuda _crimson_ itu. Melampiaskan kerinduan yang selama ini ditahannya. "Hmm, yang penting sekarang aku sudah tahu kalau Seijuro-_kun_ baik-baik saja. Aku lega."

"_Ne_, Seijuro-_kun._"

"Hm?"

"Selamat hari jadi kita yang kedua tahun."

Akashi membalas pelukan Kuroko dengan erat, seakan takut jika Kuroko akan menghilang jika pelukannya mengendur. "Ya. Tidak terasa sudah dua tahun," ujarnya sembari menghirup aroma _vanilla_ yang menguar dari tubuh Kuroko.

Kuroko menepuk-nepuk punggung Akashi. "Seijuro-_kun_, se-sesak."

Dengan enggan Akashi melonggarkan pelukannya dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Kuroko. Matanya menelusuri paras manis dihadapannya. Bersyukur karena masih diizinkan bersama dengan Kuroko oleh Tuhan.

"Tetsuya, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku ju―" ucapan Kuroko terputus karena bibir Akashi telah lebih dulu menawan bibirnya. Membawanya ke dalam sebuah pagutan yang memabukkan. Pasrah. Kuroko mengalungkan tangannya di leher Akashi, mencoba mengimbangi dan membalas setiap kecupan yang diberikan Akashi padanya. Seakan tidak peduli orang-orang disekitar mereka. Terus memagut dan bertukar saliva. Melampiaskan rasa rindu yang tertahan selama ini.

END

* * *

Ini apaan? *pundung dipojokan*

Ini debut pertama aku di FFN, dan ini juga pertama kalinya aku ikutan _challenge_. Jadi harap maklum kalau ceritanya ada yang kurang, membosankan dan bertebaran typo(s).

Terimakasih banyak yang sudah mau mampir baca Fanfic yang gaje ini.

Berkenan untuk meninggalkan review?


End file.
